Kayako Saeki
Summary Kayako Saeki Kawamata is the main antagoinst of Ju On The Curse, Ju On The Curse 2, Ju On The Grudge, Ju On 2, The Grudge, The Grudge 2, The Grudge 3 , and Ju On The Final Curse, and the secondary antagoinst of Ju On Begining of the end and Sadako vs Kayako. In both original Ju On film series as well as its American adaptation The Grudge series, Kayako is primarily portrayed as a housewife who was murdered by her husband after he discovered she had feelings for her son's teacher by reading her diary and thinking they had an affair. He later murdered their son Toshio Saeki because he had witnessed his mother's murder as well as his now-uncertain paternity. After her death, she and her son became vengeful spirits as their violent death triggered a horrifying curse revive them as Onryos. She killed her husband in revenge, causing him to become an evil spirit as well. This led to them killing anybody that set foot in the house they lived in. The curse would spread after more people were killed and became evil spirits. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kayako Saeki Origin: Ju-On: The Grudge Age: 20 years old at death Gender: Female Classification: Onryō Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4, 6, and 7), Curse Manipulation (Can create cursed tapes that will cause the deaths of anyone that set foot in the house she lived), Death Manipulation (Can kill people with her continuous stare), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Paralysis Inducement (Most victims are paralyzed of fear when they see Kayako), Status Effect Inducement (Those who have seen her are stated to be found in a sad emotional state, in the worst case they could fall unconscious), Animated Shadow (shadow wraith-like form), Dream Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Invisibility, Healing, Surface Scaling (Can cling to and climb nearly any surface as shown here), Resurrection, Necromancy (Those she kills through her curse often become vengeful spirits themselves, working to support her and perpetuate the curse), Illusion Creation (Kayako can make others hear sounds that aren't there like Matthews' voice on the intercom of Susan's apartment to lure her), Possession (She can possess the victims of her curse), Reality Warping (Kayako can resort to warp reality around them for better ways in killing), Curse Removal (Kayako's spiritual powers can overpower other curse), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Which may also used to psychologically confuse her victims further), Teleportation (She is capable of appearing out of everyplace possible) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than Toshio, she can easily kill humans, break the bones of her victim like a twig and easily tore human jaws off. The limit of her strength is unknown, Her final clash with Sadako caused a shockwave that bisected Keizo from a distance). She can ignore conventional durability with her various powers. Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Easily tore human jaws off ) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level. Being a ghost makes her unable to be harmed by normal means Stamina: Unlimited (Is a ghost) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Kayako is really smart when is hunting. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ju-On Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Curse Users Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hair Users Category:Healers Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Movie Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Tier 9